My Secret Friendship
by Lauren Carter
Summary: It's a GinnyTom fic about Ginny finding Tom Riddle's diary and writing into him. The story takes a unique turn and Ginny finds that she could be falling in love with Tom....


A/N: Hey, this is an opening, much like a preview of the Tom/Ginny story I've written. I made a big space to separate the opening (like a prologue) from the first chapter-**What Have I found? **I hope you all like it! Please comment or else I won't write!

What's so bad? Write into me and tell me your thoughts, fears, wants….write into me, I'm like an easel, wanting to be painted with emotion and life….it's what I need.

As much as you try, you can't resist...the want to be unruly for once…it's tempting isn't it? It's ok with me, go ahead, everything will be a secret, our little secret. Don't you want that?

Help me achieve what I yearn for…I promise it will be worth your while…

"Horrible brute isn't he?" Ron pronounced angrily.

"Dad, that fight was wicked!" his son George yelled in triumph.

"Yeah, it's about time someone drop that conceited jerk!" Fred rang out. Mr. Weasley gave Lucious one more cold look as he walked out of Florish and Bots. He wasn't one to pick fights, but Lucious Malfoy was just begging to be socked in the face, and well, it happened. Of course it escalated from a small confrontation to a massive fight, which Mr. Weasely was not too proud of.

"Kids, please, don't ever repeat after my actions today." George couldn't help but smile at that one,

"Aw, come on dad, that was really fantas-"

"Enough George!" he yelled, cutting his ecstatic son off. He dusted himself off and calmed down. "I shouldn't have let such a toffee-nosed, arrogant man like Lucious get to me…" By this time, Molly had made her way over to her husband, and could not stop the nerves that were surging through her.

"Dear! How could you…especially in front of the kids!" she cried in disbelief her husband would ever lay his hands on another person-it was out of character for him.

"I really am sorry Molly, the awful things he was saying….it just got to me…" Molly sighed,

"Lets go home and get you cleaned up." Ginny was still shocked and yet, amazed at what she had just seen. Her father had just fought Lucious Malfoy in the Florish and Bots book shop-what a tale! And how heroic it was, she knew he was defending his family…he couldn't just stand there and take in all of the horrible remarks Lucious was making about his family. Ginny sighed and started following her parents out of the store.

It was just as she saw Fred and George sneaking off that she realized that her cauldron felt heavier….the whole astonishing scene with Lucious and her father made her unaware of anything else…including the new book she found in her cauldron. It was a black book…on one side it had the words **Tom Marvolo Riddle** written on it.

"Wonder what's inside…." Ginny thought to herself. It obviously came from Lucious Malfoy…it wasn't there before he came over and started his offensive little antics. What could be written inside of the book made her mind fill with enigma and riddled her to such an immense extent-she was full with suspence. But she couldn't read it now-not in front of everyone. No-they'd think she stole it, and her chances of fulfilling her ultmost curiousity would be depleted.

"Come along Ginny!" her mother called from far ahead. Ginny shoved the book back into her cauldron, and proceded faster towards her mother and father. She was craving to open the book and read it….

As soon as Ginny got home she ran up to her room and locked the door. She threw her cauldron down on her bed and seized the mysterious black book. The intensity was building-what was written inside? Ginny could take the suspende no longer-she thrust open the book, ready to examine. And……nothing…absolutely nothing. The pages were blank…

"No!!! There's got to be _something_ hear…" Ginny said to herself in disappointment. The 11 year old girl now filled with frustration grabbed a pen and started writing into the book, hoping she could relieve her tension and sadness she was feeling.

_I'm so tired of being teased by George and Fred…and the one I absolutely adore probably doesn't even like me…_

Just as Ginny was about to continue writing her emotions down, when she realized her writing was fading and vanishing into the book. How could it be? Her heart skipped a beat…she couldn't belive what she was seeing. And to make things even more daunting, writing was surfacing onto the page…

_What? Who is this that is writing?_ Ginny cupped her hand over her mouth in disbelief…

_My name is Ginny Weasely…what is your name?_ Ginny watched as the words faded into the book.

_Tom Marv….olo Rid…dle…Ginny? Is that short for som…ething…?_ Ginny realized that he was weak…he could not write well…his handwriting appeared to be shaky.

"_It's short for Virginia…"_

"_Virgina…s…uch a lovv…ely name that is…"_

"_Thank you, you're very kind…..may I ask…who, or what are you?"_

"_I…am trap..ped in th..is b..ook..I acc….identtly cas..t a con..fiining spe…ll on myself a lon..g time ago. I've been tra..pped ever since…"_

"_That's so sad Tom, what can I do?"_

"_I am..so lonel.y…will…you be my friend…Virg..ina?_

"_Of course I will Tom, I don't have any friends, and I get lonely too..wow, I'm so glad I've found a friend that I can always talk to!" _

"Ginny! Dinner!" her mother called from downstairs.

"_I'm sorry Tom, I've got to go for a little bit, I will come back and write."_

"_Wa..it…dear girl…"_

"_I will be back real soon, I promise Tom."_

"_Ok…you pro…mise…so I will hold you to…it."_


End file.
